disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Holley Shiftwell
Not to be confused with Holly. Holley Shiftwell is a character in Cars 2. Cars 2 Holley is a beautiful young British desk agent, turned spy-in-training who is stationed in Tokyo. Well-educated and sharp, she knows every trick in the book (or rather, she relies on every trick in the spy manual). She is armed with the latest state-of-the-art spy equipment imaginable, from hidden cameras and concealed weapons to a telescoping utility arm and a holographic pop-up display. Holley is a highly motivated agent, but is fresh out of the academy, so her experience is based on lessons learned in school rather than real-life situations. When Finn McMissile requires Holley's technical expertise for his latest top-secret field operation, she finds herself pursuing a rendezvous with the most unlikely candidate -- Mater, an innocent caught up in the intrigue, who's mesmerized by the beauty of his newest friend.http://pixarplanet.com/blog/cars-2-finn-holley-character-bios Trivia *Holley's name is a reference to Holley Performance Products, Inc., a manufacturer of high-performance carburetors and fuel systems located in Bowling Green, KY. *Her design has a close resemblance to the Jaguar XJR-15. *Her license plate is HS1201, which includes her initials. The number 1201 is Emily Mortimer's birthday (December 1st). *Holley is equipped with gadgets including: (front) projection lamps above headlights that emit a heads-up display, headlight cameras; (side) right wheel concealed gun and electro-shock device, telescoping utility arm; (undercarriage) mounted dual trackball platforms for controlling the heads-up display, retractable wings for flight.‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts *In some LEGO Cars 2 sets, it includes Holley. However, that version of her is a little bit more pink. Weaponry and Gadgets As a spy, Holley Shiftwell is equipped with gadgets including: (front) *'On-board computer': Holley is equipped with a real computer that can analyze spying data. It uses an emitted hologram heads-up display as screen and dual trackball platforms as mouse. *'Projection lamps': Located above her headlights. They emit the hologram heads-up display. *'Mounted dual trackball platforms': Retracts in the undercarriage. Used to control the heads-up display, with the wheels, in the way of the mouse of a computer. *'Headlight cameras': Invisible. They transmit an image to Holley's on-board computer, that can be analyzed. *'Digital read-outs': Located on the side mirror. Th screen can receive transmissions from other spies or view a map of the environment. *Holley's front right wheel is equipped with several gadgets: :*'Concealed gun' :*'Electroshock device': A taser-like weapon. The cord of the grapples seems to be very long. :*'Telescoping utility '''arm: A small screwdriver-like arm that permit Holley to more precisely use the buttons of a control panel. *'Retractable wings for flight''': Holley has wings that protrude from her rocker panels and her rear deck lid becomes a horizontal stabilizer of a rear wing that has a jet intake. Afterburners appear in her exhaust. ‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts Specifications *Top Speed: 160 MPH *0-60 MPH: 5.5 seconds *Engine Type: 3,5-Liter Turbocharged V8 *Horsepower: 275 Gallery Holley in Tokyo.jpg|Holley in Tokyo Holley and Mater.jpg|Holley with Mater References Category:Cars characters Category:Transportation Category:Females Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters